Egyptian visions
by Rising Goddess
Summary: Storm keeps having vision. But one of them contained Mystique and Gambit.R and R
1. Chapter 1

**_(Anything someone says in this paragraph is translated in Egyptian)_**

"_Princess, you are a good fighter, maybe when me and your father , r the Pharaoh get married , you should be able to watch my back" Raven called over the sounds of the Egyptian swords. "Yes, but you must watch mine" Princess Ororo replied. They_

_Continued sword fighting until Ororo took of her mask. "Put your mask back on, we do not want to scar that pretty face of yours" Raven told her. (They were wearing a long gold scarf belt, clothes that looked like a gold bikini and holding two Egyptian swords. Not much protection.) . She put her mask back on and continued. The sword fight went on for a long time, but Ororo somersaulted back and then got Raven 2 centimetres from the heart, (she really wanted to kill her but this was a tournament). Raven watched Ororo withdraw her sword, then got up and bowed. The crowd in the palace cheered. Cheerfully the Pharaoh stepped out and congratulated his daughter … and future wife. "My beautiful daughter and attractive future bride have shown what powerful women they are. So now all of you bow down to them and show your loyalty and appreciation". Ororo smiled whilst her father held her in his arms, but he held the blue skinned female (Raven) in his arms also. She loved he father she didn't want to lose him to someone old enough to be his daughter and her elder sister. _

_**(Anything in this paragraph is translated in Cajun. Except from "Father" which is in Egyptian)**_

'_How could Father marry this woman, we don't get along. She might is too young for him.' Ororo thought deeply. _

"_Hello Cherie miss me?" a laid back voice greeted. "What? … Remy! What are you doing here?" Ororo said hugging him. "Can't Remy see a beautiful woman who is also his close friend?" he answered mischievously . "You should be lucky we are speaking your native tongue dear friend. That last compliment you just made may bring half the palace to hunt you down" the white haired princess smiled. Remy looked at his friend's eyes and spoke , "I saw your sword fight today , you are good . You're just as good with a boa staff . Ororo smiled and thanked him. She turned around and saw something shocking. Through a curtain she could see a silhouette . Her father's a woman's , five men with swords and she heard a cry of pain. FIVE MEN WITH SWORDS , A CRY IN PAIN!. Her father was in danger. She stretched out her arm and screamed. "FATHER!"_

Storm stretched out her hand and screamed "Father!" nearly falling off her room's balcony. Storm screamed as half her body was falling off the balcony. "Storm are you crazy ?" Wolverine shouted pulling her up. Before she could talk , she looked at her clothes , they weren't gold . What she just saw wasn't a day dream well it was in the night so night – awake- dream , it felt so real. She could never dream of Mystique or Gambit. "I need to see the professor" she said running away from Logan.

Jean and Scott sat down next to Logan as Storm told the professor what happened. They all exchanged bewildered looks , even the professor . She didn't tell them the conversation that she had with Gambit but only mentioned his name. "OK Ororo this "scene" that you had how often do you have them?" professor asked her. "Charles , this is first time . I have had dreams similar to that , but I was wide awake and it felt so real" she replied. "If this contains Mystique and Gambit , I think I better visit Magnus" Professor told Ororo. "Professor but you can't trust any of those three , so why bother?" Scott asked. "Yes professor Scott is right" Jean said in her goody-two-shoes voice. "You know Chuck the kids might be on to somethin'". "You may be right Scott , Jean and Logan but they might have a connection to her which we do not want". Ororo was quite angry at that statement but hid it. "Ok Charles. Good night everybody I want to go to bed" Ororo , but she didn't say anything about sleeping.

The next morning Evan skated all the way to his aunt's greenhouse. "Aunty O are you okay?" he asked her. "Yes Evan" she assured him. "I just wanted to know , cause Mr Logan said you nearly fell off the balcony , he said your acting .. mad" he told her. "Oh did he" . 'Ignore Logan all week' Ororo thought to herself. She went to the rec. room. Normal day in there, Jean and Scott complementing themselves , Kitty and Rogue fighting and Kurt and Evan _trying _to be funny. So she returned to _her_ greenhouse. "Princess we meet again" spoke a gruff voice.

COME ON REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Daggers

"Oh it's just you," Ororo hissed. "Oh come on 'Ro don't you have any sense of humour left" Logan asked. She gave him a deadly look. "Chuck said he's going to Magneto," Logan told her. Ororo lifted a cloud coloured eyebrow and said, "Is he out of his mind, him and Magneto are like arch enemies despite their past". "Well if that's what you think go and tell him," he told her. Ororo was just about to leave but then she remembered conversation with Evan. She kicked Logan in the shin. "OW what was that for?" he asked. "I'm not mad by the way".

"Charles you're not seriously going to Magneto, you can't trust him you hate each other. And Mystique you can't-" Ororo told him. "You may be right Ororo but I need to find out it is those two you have had a … vision about" professor told her. "Why is that such a problem?" Ororo asked annoyed.

"You're always hogging all the space." Rogue shouted at Kitty. "No I don't, you don't even wear the right makeup!" Kitty screamed back. "At least ah don't go crazy over the wrong boys!" Rogue roared. "You two stop fighting!" Jean ordered. / "Leave us alone!" they shouted in unison. "That's because you're perfect and you've got Scott it doesn't mean you can control us," Rogue told Jean. "Yeah" Kitty agreed. 'At least they're not fighting' Jean thought although she felt like she had been slapped twice.

"_Father where you are?" the princess asked. "Is something bothering you Ororo?" Raven asked in mock concern. "That is princess Ororo to you. I cannot find my father …. You wouldn't care … I don't even think you love my father" Ororo told her. "Well **princess** you will never know. We are both powerful women in strength and you have the power to control the elements. So why can't we cooperate. Remember what we said about watching e-","each other is back, I know. You don't love my father I think you're the one that caused his absence". "You're father is on his death bed" Raven blurted out. Tears streamed down Ororo's face "You are lying" "I know you are". "Didn't you hear your father's cry? But he is not dead ….yet". The white haired princess burst in to tears. _

"_I am sorry" Raven sincerely (finally)._

Ororo started to cry. "Ororo are you alright? Why are you crying?" Kitty asked forgetting her new hatred for Jean. "Yes Kitten I am fine. Just fine" Ororo sniffed.

_Ororo was in her room crying. She wanted to hurt herself. _

"Ororo, Ororo hello" Kitty said shaking her. She looked blank. Her eyes were black; there were white bits in her eyes just plain black.

_She grabbed a dagger and used it to make a mark on her left arm. _

A cry of pain escaped from her mouth. "Storm … is …are you Ok? Ororo!" Kitty screamed . Ororo fell to the ground. Kitty started to panic. "Professor! Mr Logan, Scott, Jean! Help!" Kitty yelped. They all came rushing even Rogue and Evan. "Kitty, you OK?" Scott asked. "Yeah yeah I'm fine it's Storm, she's well unconscious!" Kitty screamed.

"Aunty O wake up" Evan said going to his knees. "Let me try and reach her" Jean offered. Her telepathy was no use. "I can't, something is blocking me away from her".

"Wait she's bleeding" Scott said lifting up her arm. However, as soon as he said that her arm healed, although she remained unconscious. "But she doesn't have a healing factor" Rogue said, confused. "Yeah, you're right but now the scar looks ancient. It is permanent; it looks like she made this before she was born.

Ororo found herself in the medical room. "Oh Goddess what happened" Ororo whispered. She looked around and Kitty, Evan, Jean and Rogue. Where on either side of her. She tried to get up put Jean put her hand on her temple and said "Ororo you need to rest". Ororo looked at her arm and remembered. 'Stupid visions'. She still got up onto her feet. "Aunty O you _need_ to chill. And Logan said you need to keep away from balconies" Evan told her. "Well Evan tell him if he says something like that again he will more than a kick in the shin" Ororo answered. "OK" . Storm shook her head.

As soon as they all left . Ororo walked out of the medical room and flew onto the mansion roof . "What's happening to me?" she asked. It wasn't the first time it happened to her. The first time she came to the mansion she had these dreams that were similar to her visions.

"Visions that's what's happening to you" a voice said. "I know …. Wait who said that? She asked. Someone stepped out of the darkness. The eyes were familiar. "It's me" _Gambit _said. Storm's eyes turned white and electricity flown through her body. When that happened she fell off the roof but Gambit held her up. "Let me go I can fly" . He still pulled her up. "The you should of used your powers when you were falling off"


End file.
